


Fallin' For You

by xKookiesandCreamx



Series: Fallin' for You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Embarrassed Derek, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Derek, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, Virgin Derek, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: A little college au ficlet where Stiles and Derek figure out the ins and outs of sex Technically a sequel to "I Keep on Fallin'" but can be read as a stand alone





	

"Der are you busy? Because i've had the worst day in the history of worst days and really need to suck your dick and maybe some cuddles after to make myself feel better." Stiles announces while walking into their dorm room, looking down at his phone, paying no mind to his surroundings.

 

"Alright yeah we're leaving." Boyd announces, dragging a pouting Erica and a scandalized Isaac with him.

Stiles winces, realizing maybe he should've looked up to see if they had company, "Sorry guys...pizza later?"

"Sure you'll be able to walk later Stilinski?" Erica teases with a wink, following a snickering Boyd and Isaac out the door.

Stiles sputters in response, but Erica is gone before he can think of a good enough rebuttal.

 

Joke's on her though because even though Derek's mouth and hands and everything does in fact turn his legs to jello, they still haven't gone all the way yet.

So, ha Erica! Stiles will totally be able to walk later!

Stiles feels like he shouldn't be proud of that though.

Because yeah, initially he wasn't ready to go all the way with Derek at the beginning of their relationship but they've been together almost 5 months now and Stiles has been ready for the past 3.

He's just been too chickenshit to bring it up to Derek, not too keen on giving Derek another chance to see how inexperienced he is.

 

But, emboldened by Erica's barb he decides to say fuck it and bring it up.

After all, everything him and Derek have done thus far has been Stiles's first of each, and Derek didn't seem annoyed by it.

In fact, if Stiles thinks back enough he'd actually dare say that Derek gets off on being Stiles's first everything.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he hasn't heard him talk once since he walked into the room.

 

He looks up to see Derek, glasses perched on his nose, laying propped up against his pillows on his own bed, laptop balancing on his chest, typing away at something.

"Der..!" He calls sweetly, smiling as he watches the slow, small grin spread across his boyfriend's features.

And man oh man does Stiles love him.

Which is another thing in and of itself, because the pair still hasn't exchanged the big ol' L word with each other, even though at this point Stiles is 99.9% sure they're on the same page there.

 

"Yeah?" Derek responds back, eyes still glued to his laptop screen, and that just won't do.

"Did you not hear what I said when I walked in?" Stiles asks, hands on his hips, tapping his foot in a sign of impatience.

"You mean what you announced to the world? Yeah I heard it." Derek smirks.

"Derekkkk." Stiles whines.

"Stilesss." Derek whines back, mocking his boyfriend's tone.

 

When he doesn't receive a response back from Stiles, he looks down and can't help but smile at how cute his boyfriend is.

Because Stiles is still standing in the same spot, hands on his hips, only now there's a distinct pout on his face.

 

Derek sighs in mock exasperation, "Stiles, baby, how about you come up here and lay down for a bit while I finish this essay and then after that we can do whatever you want okay?"

Stiles's eyes light up mischievously, making Derek wary.

"Anything I want?" Stiles asks, excited, placing extra emphasis on the word 'anything'.

 

Derek gives his boyfriend an expression that clearly conveys his hesitance and confusion, watching as Stiles clambers up onto his bed.

"Yeah...?" He says, turning back to his essay.

"So...let's say I wanted you to finally fuck me...would that be in your realm of 'anything'?" Stiles whispers in Derek's ear, laying his self down along Derek's side.

 

Derek instantly stops typing, and turns to look at Stiles slowly.

He's sure his expression looks shocked, but he can't help it okay? Because Stiles was adamant on waiting to go all the way and Derek was completely fine with it, but Derek's surprised that Stiles suddenly wants to.

He closes his laptop and hangs down off the bed a little to place it on where Stiles's desk sits, figuring Professor Georgeman's essay can wait.

 

"Where's this suddenly coming from?" Derek asks, cupping his boyfriend's cheek, tracing his thumb on the mole just to the side of Stiles's mouth (his favorite of the plethora of moles Stiles has).

Stiles lifts a hand up to cup the one Derek has on his cheek, "I don't know...it's actually not all that sudden? I've kind of been wanting to for the past few months but I was kind of afraid to bring it up and give another opportunity for you to see me be all...super inexperienced I guess? And then I guess it was Erica's comment that gave me the push to bring it up.." Stiles finishes, trying to turn his suddenly shy gaze away from Derek, but his boyfriend's grip is strong.

 

"Baby, I told you I don't care about your inexperience, the weirdly possessive part of me actually really likes that i'm your first everything. But if you're ready then i'm all for it." Derek finishes with a slow, chaste kiss on Stiles's lips.

"Okay...promise you'll be patient with me though? And...gentle and all that crap?"

Derek laughs lightly at Stiles's wording, "Of course baby, anything for you."

 

Stiles rolls his eyes but still blushes at his boyfriend's words, "Well okay Sapmaster D, let's do this." he laughs, leaning in for a kiss.

Derek rolls over on top of him, laughing, "Sapmaster D? You are so weird." He teases, softening his barb with a sweet kiss to the tip of Stiles's nose.

"Oh shut up", Stiles laughs, "You love it."

 

Suddenly, Derek laughter dies off and he looks at Stiles with a painfully earnest expression, "I do. Love it. And you. I love you Stiles, and I figured i'd say it now so you wouldn't think i'm just one of those cliche boyfriends that says it after having sex like in all those romcom movies you complain about."

Stiles smiles, leaning up to give his boyfriend a slow kiss.

"I love you too Derek, so much."

 

"Okay well now that that's out of the way-" Derek starts, laughing with Stiles playfully hits him with an indignant "Hey!"

"Okay, okay! But now, the other thing. You still haven't washed your sheets from last night and I know you don't have another clean set and i'm not about to have my first time with you be either A) in sheets with dried cum on them or B) on the sheetless mattress with who knows what kind of stuff on it from all the people who's used it, so we're gonna have to stay up here.

"Fine, fine, just don't fall off." Stiles grins, making grabby hands at Derek.

 

Derek complies with a fond roll of his eyes and lays back over his boyfriend, mumbling "I won't fall." Against his lips.

 

Around 15 minutes later sees the pair completely naked, each sporting a few new hickeys.

At this point, Stiles hesitates, because now they've reached uncharted territory.

"So uh...now what?" Stiles asks, quickly adding on a "Hey hey what come back that didn't mean leave!" When Derek starts climbing down the bed.

He rummages through his drawers and grabs a condom and lube, then turns and grabs a towel from his closet, ignoring Stiles's still-going confused protests.

 

"Hey, shh, shh, i'm not going anywhere, I just went to grab these." Derek soothes, climbing atop Stiles again, showing him the procured towel, condom, and bottle of lube.

"Holy shit does that condom package say "Mangum XL?!" Stiles practically screeches, snatching the packet from Derek and looking at it in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Derek says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. He can't help that he's big, and he figured Stiles was well aware of the fact now, but maybe putting it in actual writing makes it more real.

"We can skip the whole thing if you think it'll be too much, i'm sorry...I should've warned you or something I-" Derek mumbles, but is quickly cut off by Stiles.

"Hey, hey, none of that okay? I knew and know you're big Der and its fine, slightly intimidating but fine, I guess just seeing proof of how big you are was a little jarring." He smirks, waving the condom a little, feeling victorious when it causes Derek to roll his eyes and smirk, leaving the kicked puppy expression behind.

 

"You act like you're tiny or something." Derek teases, grabbing the condom packet from Stiles and putting it down before his boyfriend does something like flails and drops it off the bed.

"Well I mean...yeah." Stiles says, shyly even though his expression is the epitome of preening.

"Dork." Derek laughs fondly, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.

"Mm, you love it though." Stiles grins.

"I do." Derek mumbles against his lips.

 

When they break apart for air after their heated mini makeout, Stiles asks once again, "So...uh...what now? I don't really know how this goes. I mean i've seen porn and usually the guy will just shove it in without prep and I know I definitely can't handle that soo." He rambles.

Derek's expression turns calculating, "Turn over, hands and knees, I want to try something." 

Stiles quickly complies, turning over and putting his perfectly cute, round butt on display, back arching making it even more prominent.

 

Derek gasps softly, reverently grabbing Stiles's cheeks, dick twitching when Stiles lets out a quiet moan.

Then, he leans over Stiles, slowly making a path down his back, stopping to kiss and bite at every mole.

He feels Stiles shake in slight laughter beneath him, "Are you playing connect-a-mole right now?" He asks, skile present in his voice.

Derek laughs, "Maybe...can't help it, they're so cute."

 

Eventually, Derek reaches Stiles's crack, but skips over it to kiss and bite each cheek.

When he reaches the right one, he notices a mole right smack dab in the middle of it, slightly larger than the ones scattered about, and quickly moves the mole near Stiles's mouth to second on his list of favorite moles.

He bites at his gently, kissing the hurt away, and then finally moves back over to Stiles's crack.

 

He starts at the very top, and kisses down it slowly, skipping Stiles's hole in favor of continuing down to his perineum and then to his balls, lightly sucking each one.

Stiles on his part has been keeping a steady stream of soft moans.

Moans that quickly turn louder when Derek goes back and finally kisses Stiles hole, following it with a series of soft licks.

 

"Fuckk Der." Stiles moans out when Derek's licks turn harder, more insistent, interspersed with small bites and sucks.

 

It's a little while later when Stiles moans out a desperate "Der, Der, you gotta stop or i'm going to cum."

Derek lifts up enough to mumble, "Let go, I want you to.", before diving back in and redoubling his efforts.

Stiles gives a confused sounding "Wha?" that tapers off into a loud moan, him cumming on the towel that Derek laid out earlier.

 

Derek leans back, moving the towel from underneath Stiles so his boyfriend can turn over and lay down.

When Stiles turns over, Derek is expecting Stiles face to be that of his usual post-orgasm blissed out happiness, maybe even more blissed out this time.

What he isn't expecting is for his boyfriend to look confused, pissed off, and even a little hurt.

 

"Baby? What's wrong?" Derek tentatively asks, leaning over his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you listen to me Der? I told you I was going to cum if you didn't stop and then you kept going!"

"Stiles, I wanted you to cum because it'll help take the edge off and loosen you up a little, I figured your refractory period is on the short side so you'd be ready to go by the time i'm done prepping you." Derek tried to reason.

"Well I don't know these things! You could've told me! Instead of making me feel guilty and like I just ruined everything." 

 

Derek feels like an ass.

"Hey, hey you're right." He tries to soothe, "I should've told you beforehand and i'm sorry okay? I promise I won't plan to do anything before asking you or telling you why okay?" 

"Okay.." Stiles relents, obligingly kissing his boyfriend when he leans toward him again.

 

"So do you want to continue? We could just cuddle if you're not in the mood anymore." Derek asks, reluctantly pulling away from the softness that is his boyfriend's lips.

"I want to keep going if you do." Stiles says shly.

"Okay, I definitely do then." Derek responds, grabbing the lube.

 

"Want to turn back over for me baby?" He asks, watching as his boyfriend complies.

He opens the lube, spreading some on his fingers, and then uses one to slowly start tracing Stiles's rim while he blankets himself along Stiles's back.

 

Stiles lets out a shuddering breath at the feeling of Derek's fingers on his most intimate area.

But, his boyfriend is going way to slow for his liking.

 

"Der babe?" Stiles inquires, looking over his shoulder at where Derek is worrying a hickey into his mid-back.

Derek looks up and stops all movement of his fingers making Stiles whine slightly, "Yeah baby? Something wrong?"

 "No, no, just...this part? You don't have to go that slow with, I kind of...finger myself sometimes..."

 

Derek moans at the visual and has to grab his dick at the base to keep from cumming and blowing this whole thing.

"God Stiles." He groans.

But then he feels his boyfriend tense and almost shrink away under him.

He opens his mouth to ask what's wrong now but Stiles beats him to it.

 

"Sorry...is that weird? Just...pretend I didn't say that."

"Woah, woah Stiles hey, look at me." Derek says gently, turning Stiles head to look at him. "That is definitely not weird, it's the furthest thing from weird. I groaned because that was one of the hottest things you've ever said the visual killed me. I actually had to just grab my dick to stop myself from cumming."

"Yeah?" Stiles asks shyly.

"Definitely." Derek practically purrs, taking Stiles's earlobe between his teeth.

 

From there, Derek traces Stiles's rim a little more before pushing his first finger in to the first knuckle, and when facing no resistance, pushes it all the way in.

"Oh fuck Derek, more." Stiles moans out, and Derek complies, adding a second finger, scissoring them.

 

Eventually Derek works up to three fingers, and searches for Stiles's sweet spot...crooking his middle finger a little and,

"Shit! Fuck! Der, there!" Stiles moans, pushing back on Derek's fingers.

 

After another few minutes Derek pulls his fingers out, rubbing down Stiles's back gently when he whines at the loss.

Derek fumbles open the condom, and rolls it on before slicking himself up.

Positioning himself at Stiles's entrance, he blankets himself over his boyfriend once again, and whispers "Ready?" in his ear.

At Stiles's nod and whispered "yes", Derek pushes in.

 

They both moan in tandem, and Derek continues to slowly inch in, until he feels resistance and feels Stiles tense.

"You okay?" He leans down and asks, peppering kisses along Stiles's cheek and jawline.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurts a little...you're a lot bigger than my fingers." Stiles sighs out, although Derek feels relieved to note the slight grin he can hear in Stiles's tone.

 

"You can move a little again." Stiles says a few moments later, Derek complying.

This time, Derek manages to bottom out and they both moan at the feeling.

"Der, move, please." Stiles pants.

Derek nods from where he has his face resting between Stiles's shoulder blades, and starts slowly rocking back and forth.

 

It's slow going, but eventually they establish a steady rhythm, Stiles getting more and more into it as the time passes.

Derek decides to try and change the position a bit, shifting a little, and grins triumphantly when he hears Stiles's moans quickly turn higher in pitch.

"There Derek! There." Stiles practically sobs out.

He turns his head to the side ans whines out, "Der, kiss me."

 

Derek is never one to deny his boyfriend anything, and leans down to meet him in a tangle of lips, teeth, and tongues, and speeds up his thrusts slightly, knowing he made the right choice when Stiles keeps up a steady stream of swears interspersed with Derek's name.

 

The more turned on Stiles gets, the more he starts involuntarily clenching around Derek, and judging by the heat coiling in his lower abdomen, he knows its only a matter of time before he cums.

"You close baby?" He mumbles against Stiles lips, capturing the bottom one in between his teeth and pulling.

"Yeah, so close, Der." Stiles moans, "Faster Derek, please."

 

"Of course baby. Anything. For. You." Derek grunts out, each word being accompanied by a particularly hard thrust.

 

It's only a half dozen thrusts later where Stiles moans out Derek's name and clenches down around him, painting the towel underneath him once again with cum.

The feeling of Stiles's tight, hot heat around him and the way he moans Derek's name is enough to push him over the edge right after, Derek thrusting hard and stilling, biting down onto the side of Stiles's neck.

 

The pair take a few moments to catch their breath, and Derek pulls out while Stiles rolls onto his back away from the towel.

Taking and tying off the condom and then wrapping it in the towel, Derek tosses the whole lot unceremoniously onto the floor before sidling up to Stiles, his boyfriend laying his sweaty head onto Derek's equally as sweaty chest.

 

"That. Was." Is all Stiles says, still panting slightly.

"That was...what?" Derek inquires, looking down at his boyfriend with what he can imagine as a sappy expression.

Stiles looks up at him, face a mask of fondess and love, "That was amazing Der, seriously."

Derek smiles and tries not to preen too much, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Stiles smiles back leaning up for a kiss.

 

"I love you." He says against Derek's lips.

"I love you too." Derek says, kissing back.

 

Breaking away from the kiss, Stiles lays his head back down onto Derek's chest, (one of his favorite parts of Derek if he's being honest here, the hardness of sculpted muscles softened by the smattering of hair).

 

"Hey Der?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah baby?" 

"I feel like we were kind lf loud...do you think the people in the dorm next to ours hea-" Stiles starts, but gets his answer when he hears people cheering and whistling in the dorm next to them.

He even hears one of them shout "Hell yeah, congrats dudes!" 

 

Stiles burrows his face in Derek's chest and groans out a "Oh my god."

He feels said chest start to shake and looks up to see Derek laughing.

Always finding his boyfriend's laugh contagious, Stiles starts to giggle.

 

"Thanks guys!" Derek shouts towards the wall, prompting Stiles to hit him in the chest in disbelief.

Derek grabs his boyfriend's hands between his own and kisses them before placing them down on his torso.

"I can't believe you." Stiles says when he hears the group next door shout a cacophony of "you're welcome!" back.

"What? I'm just beinf friendly." Derek laughs.

 

"Oh please." Stiles says rolling his eyes.

Derek leans down to kiss him silent and the grabs the blankets from the end of the bed, pulling them up over them.

"Go to sleep." He says before laying a kiss on Stiles's forhead.

"Fine." Stiles sighs out in mock-frustration.

 

"I lov' you." Derek mumbles out sleepily one last time.

"Mm love you too." Stiles mumbles out feeling equally as sleepily.

 

They both drift off to the sound of each other's breathing, small smiles on their faces.

 

***

 

In the back of his mind, Derek knew that Jackson Whittemore also attended Beacon Hills University.

But, with them being in completely different majors, Jackson going the pre-law route, and being put in completely different dorm buildings, Derek didn't worry too much about seeing him.

And Jackson joining a frat helped cement everything a little more, Derek assuming that all the pledging activities would keep Jackson occupied enough that he wouldn't try and seek Derek out.

Of course, like with most things, Derek assumed wrong.

 

 

"Ugh fuck, great, the mighty asshole still exists." Derek heard Stiles grumble.

They were sitting at one of the little tables in the on campus student run cafe, a little hipster-y thing that was about a million times better than any of the on campus Starbucks' and about a million times cheaper as well.

The pair were both working on their respective homework assignments, decided they needed a change in scenery from their dorm as well as some good ol' caffeine.

Derek looked up in confusion at his boyfriend's grumblings, noting the annoyed look on his face.

Derek didn't understand the reasoning behind either thing until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see someone stand next to their table.

That someone being none-other-than Jackson Whittemore.

 

Not only was Jackson an asshole to everyone, most notably his boyfriend, he was also the first guy Derek dated during high school.

Well, dated is a strong word.

More like Derek was Jackson's dirty little secret.

It started with Jackson pushing him up against the lockers in the lacrosse locker room after practice when they were the only two left and kissing the shit out of him and ended with Derek pretty much heartbroken.

Because somehow, Derek being naïve thought that maybe Jackson would actually treat him like a boyfriend, actually care about him.

Derek was even understanding for a while about the whole "little secret" thing, figuring Jackson wasn't ready to come out.

Turns out Derek was a little secret not because Jackson was afraid to come out, but because Derek served as practice before Jackson ran off with Danny, and then proceeding to tell everyone about him "banging Derek", making up lies about their sex life.

 

But, Derek has finally got to a place where he's content with himself and happy, because he has Stiles.

But leave it to Jackson to ruin everything.

 

"Wow Hale, how much is Stilinski paying you to be friends with him?" Jackson says in his usual smarmy tone.

Stiles, never one to back down from Jackson, rolls his eyes, "Actually Whittemore, i'm his boyfriend, and the price is free."

 

Derek winces when he sees Jackson's face light up hoping he'll just let it go.

But who is Derek kidding? This is Jackson fucking Whittemore he's talking about.

 

"Boyfriend huh? That's new. Although I doubt its as free as you think. You paying him by letting him ram you Stilinski? Because god knows it'll never be the other way around." Jackson sneers.

And there it is folks, the shoe Derek really hoped Jackson wouldn't drop.

Because yeah, one of the biggest reasons for Jackson dropping him like he was nothing? Derek wouldn't let him fuck him.

Derek topped, because Jackson wouldn't stop whining and Derek figured whatever it wasn't his ass.

But he wasn't ready for that even though he did it.

But he most definitely wasn't ready for Jackson to fuck him.

 

The biggest reason being Derek didn't trust Jackson. 

Actually, he hasn't trusted anyone to do that to him.

Derek isn't sure why, but, when it comes to thinking of someone doing that to him, in such an intimate place, he freezes up and panics.

And Jackson didn't get it, because of course he didn't.

All he saw Derek as was a glorified sex toy.

And now, Derek has to literally bite his tongue to try and stop the tears of absolute mortification from slipping through.

 

"What the fuck are you on about Whittemore? Just leave us alone." Stiles angrily bites out.

"What i'm "on about" is that little Derek here's never bottomed and probably never will. He wouldn't let me do it, and he wouldn't let the other guy he dated, David or Darren or whatever his name was do it either. So, you either better go buy yourself an asshole shaped Fleshlight, Stilinski, or seriously rethink your decision to date Derek." 

 

It's the Fleshlight comment that really does Derek in for, and he can feel the beginnings of his tears slip down his face as he hastily shoves his laptop in his bag.

He practically sprints from the cafe, Jackson's laughs and Stiles's protests and calling of his name trailing behind him.

 

***

 

Stiles could tell from the moment Jackson came to their table that Derek was uncomfortable.

He didn't realize just how uncomfortable until he saw his boyfriend essentially run from the table and out of the cafe, tears on is cheeks.

It was that sight and Jackson's words and smug laughter that made Stiles see red.

 

Gathering up his things, Stiles shrugged his jacket on and shouldered his backpack, before turning to a still-laughing Jackson and promptly punching him right in the nose.

He took satisfaction in the feeling of crunching under his knuckles, and laughed when Jackson stumbled into another table, disoriented and groaning in pain.

He left the cafe, ignoring Jackson's yells of promised vengeance.

Stiles isn't sure why everyone is so surprised that he can actually pack a punch.

His father is the freaking Sheriff for gods sake, he's known how to fight since he was 5!

 

But, Jackson's broken nose is besides the point.

 

Stiles hurriedly heads to the dorm, punching in the combination on his and Derek's dorm door's lock about three times in his haste to get to his boyfriend (or, at least, he hopes Derek's in the room, he should've checked to see where he was first, fuckkkk).

 

Finally putting the combo in correctly, Stiles walks in and sighs in relief when Derek is, in fact, in the room.

Said relief vanishes however when he notices how the Derek-lump buried under the covers in the top bunk is shaking with what can only be sobs.

 

"Derek? Babe? What's wrong?" Stiles asks, concern coloring his tone completely, as he climbs up to his boyfriend.

He frowns when the blanket lump seems to curl into itself and shrink away from him.

 

Stiles hesitantly pries the blankets out from around his boyfriend, revealing Derek's tear stained face and red, watery eyes.

Eyes that quickly look away from Stiles's gaze.

 

Stiles manages to get himself under the covers and lays on his side beside Derek in an effort to be in a closer eyeline with him.

He quickly wraps his arms around his though when he sees him start to move to turn away from him.

 

"Hey, Der c'mon stop. Look at me, please?" 

Stiles counts it as progress when his boyfriend complies, but his heart aches when he sees that his eyes, his beautiful kaleidoscope eyes that he loves so much, are quickly filling up again.

 

"Derek what's wrong? It's because of Jackson right?"

At Derek's small nod he continues, "Which part upset you the most? Which part's causing all of this?" 

"The...bottoming part. How I wouldn't do it." Derek grates out, voice raspy and choked from crying.

 

"Okay...not that you don't have the right to be upset about that or anything, but...i'm just trying to understand the reason why." 

Stiles frowns again when Derek seems to shrink into himself again, tears falling again as well.

"Because, he said you should think about buying a fleshlight or reconsider dating me because of it." 

 

"Der...that's just Jackson being an asshole. But...is he right? Not about the fleshlight or reconsidering dating you...but about you not wanting to bottom?"

Derek's expression turns ashamed, "No? I don't know. I want to try it, but i've never felt comfortable with anyone. I didn't trust Jackson and I didn't trust the guy after or any of the other little hookups."

"So it's a trust thing with you then." Stiles states like a fact, and Derek nods.

 

"Derek, babe, I love you, so much okay? I don't care if you never want to bottom ever, or do and try it and hate it and never want to again, or try it and turn into a complete cockslut okay? Because i'll love you no matter what. Would trying to top be cool? Yeah. Will I die or break up with you if I can't? Hell fucking no! I don't know about you Der but i'm 100% satisified with how our sex life is. I would never break up with you over something like this okay? Sex isn't everything Derek, your dick and ass are great but they're not the only reason I love you." Stiles rambles, all while cupping Derek's cheek and wiping away the tears that fall occasionally.

 

"You really mean that?" Derek asks in awed disbelief.

"Of course Derek! I love you." Stiles exclaims.

An exclamation quickly cut off by Derek surging up and capturing his lips with his.

 

The pair break apart panting Derek's breath hitting his lips in soft puffs when he says, "I love you. So much. I can't believe I get to have you."

"Well believe it bud." Stiles grins, leaning his forehead against Derek's, spending a little while just breathing the same air.

 

At one point, Derek starts slowly rubbing up and down Stiles's back and Stiles feels himself drifting off to his boyfriend's soft caresses.

 

He's right at the opening gate of dreamland when the sound of Derek's voice brings him back.

"Hmm?" He inquires softly.

Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek roll his, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"I said, that I trust you like that...you know."

"Trust me like what?" Stiles asks, but then it hits him.

Oh.

Ohh.

Derek trusts him. As in trusts him to top him.

 

"Really?" Stiles asks, excitement and loving reverence in his voice.

"Yeah, really." Derek answers back just as lovingly.

Stiles leans in to kiss him again and feels Derek smile against his lips.

 

Derek kisses him once, twice, three more times before pulling away, "Not today though okay? I'm pretty drained...emotionally and really just want to cuddle with my favorite person and nap a little."

Stiles, never one to pass up a good opportunity for a joke says, "Oh shit okay let me go get Boyd then." and starts to sit up.

 

"Shut up." Derek laughs, gently pushing Stiles back down.

Stiles laughs too, happy to see Derek smiling and laughing again, "Okay, okay...I'm really your favorite person?" 

"Yep." Derek responds, popping the "P".

"Your my favorite person too." Stiles says smiling.

 

Derek answers him with a soft kiss.

 

The pair drift off to Stiles softly recounting how he punched Jackson, exchanging sleepy "I love yous" before joining the land of the dreaming.

 

***

 

As it turns out, Stiles topping Derek doesn't happen until a whole week later, the two being busy with assignments and hanging with friends and the like.

 

But, its now Friday of the following week, and neither of them have to worry about classes the next day, and neither have any homework to do.

 

Stiles is in the room sprawled out on his bed, texting Scott when Derek comes back from his last class of the day and promptly crawls on top of Stiles, grabs his phone and sets it on his desk, and proceeds to kiss the crap out of him.

 

"Mm hi." Stiles says in a daze when they eventually break apart for air.

"Hi." Derek grins back.

"Not that i'm complaining, but uh, what was that about?"

"Oh you know...just been thinking about stuff." Derek says vaguely.

 

"What kind of...stuff?" Stiles asks, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Me and you..doing things...that we haven't...done before?" Derek says shyly.

"Oh yeah? I think I like the idea of those things a lot." Stiles grins.

"Yeah?" Derek asks, leaning in to kiss Stiles again.

"Yeah." Stiles says against Derek's mouth, pulling away.

 

"How about you get all nice and naked and lay down for me while I go get some lube, a towel, and a condom hmm?" Stiles half-orders, getting up and rummaging through his drawers for his stuff.

Lube and condom (not XL like Derek but still sized Large) in hand, and after grabbing a towel from the closet, Stiles heads back to his bed, pleased to note that Derek complied and is lying back, all his bare beauty on display.

 

"I'll never not feel like the luckiest guy ever to be able to see you like this." Stiles says while climbing atop Derek, quickly removing his own clothes.

"Funny, i'm pretty sure I could say the same." Derek says, giving Stiles an obvious once-over when he sheds his last piece of clothing.

 

"Sap."

"Dork."

"God, I love you."

"Ditto."

 

Stiles rolls his eyes fondly at Derek's response, and then decides to take a page out of Derek's book, "Roll over for me? I want to try rimming you."

When he notices his boyfriend's hesitation before he steels himself and starts to turn over, Stiles immediately stops him.

"Hey, you know if you don't want to do something I suggest you can say so right? Don't feel like you have to do something just because I ask you to Der."

"I want- I want you to...do that. I just, don't want to be on my front for any of this...I want to see you."

"Oh. Well. You could've just said so Der, that's an easy fix. Here, lift your legs up and bend them in, holding yourself behind your knees." Stiles instructs.

 

Derek feels himself blush at the position Stiles's instructions put him in.

He's completely exposed like this, putting his most intimate areas on display for Stiles.

And yet, taking in his boyfriend's adoring and awed expression as he looks at him, Derek can't find it in him to be embarrassed.

 

"Okay?" Stiles inquires, leaning in for a slightly filthy kiss when Derek nods.

He kisses his way down Derek's body, laving his nipples, tracing the ridges of his abs, before laying gentle kisses on his hands that are behind each bent knee.

When he gets to Derek's hole, he can't help but sigh out a "so beautiful", delighting in the blush he watches spread from the tips of Derek's ears all the way down his chest.

 

He leans in, giving the dusty rose furl a sweet kiss, before going to town.

 

By the time he decides to grab for the lube, Derek is a writhing, moaning mess and his hole is slightly loose and glistening with saliva.

Derek's eyes snap up to his when he hears the snick of the tube of lube opening, and Stiles watches as he gulps.

 

"Der...have you never...touched yourself here before?"

"No..." Derek says sheepishly, looking away.

"Hey, hey its okay that you haven't. Kind of hot actually that i'll be the first one to give you this feeling...But hey, first off, lets let those legs down huh? Instead, let's put a pillow under you to prop you up...yeah, and now spread your legs again for me baby."

 

Legs spread and propped up on the pillow, Stiles leans in to kiss Derek while his lightly circles his rim, swallowing his boyfriend's small moans.

Eventually, Stiles starts pushing the first finger in, whispering soft words of encouragement onto Derek's lips.

First finger in, Stiles mumbles a "You're doing so good baby.", watching as his boyfriend preens at the praise.

 

It isn't until Stiles is three fingers deep that he realizes just how sensative and responsive Derek is here.

Now, he doesn't have any other frame of reference besides porn but he definitely knows not even he is that responsive from just fingers, and once again feels like the luckiest guy ever.

 

Derek practically wails when Stiles finds and rubs over his prostate, and gasps out an "I'm ready please Stiles baby."

"Okay shh.", Stiles soothes, "You sure you don't want to cum first?" He asks, retracting his fingers and kissing Derek sweetly when he whines at the loss.

"No, no please, want the first time I cum to be with you in me." Derek whines.

"Okay, okay baby, we'll do that then." Stiles says quietly, opening the condom and rolling it on and the slicking himself up.

 

"You sure you want to be on your back for this? I heard hands and knees hurts less for first times." Stiles asks, positioning himself st Derek's hole.

"Yes please, please baby want to see you, need to see you." 

"Okay, whatever you want babe." Stiles whispers, kissing Derek soundly as he pushes in.

 

Surprisingly, Derek opens for him like a dream, Stiles only having to stop against resistance once.

Bottoming out, Stiles leans back, taking in the blissed out expression on his boyfriend's face, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open slightly, bunny teeth (another one of Stiles's favorite parts of Derek) on display.

 

His boyfriend opens his eyes and looks up at him, staring at him adoringly, "Move. Please." He whispers and Stiles complies, moving out a little and thrusting back in.

 

It isn't until a little over a dozen thrusts later that Stiles hits Derek's prostate, continually aiming for the spot that makes Derek make that beautiful sound over and over again.

 

A little while later, Stiles is in the middle of worrying a hickey onto Derek's neck, trying to focus on the thought of grandmother naked to hold off his orgasm, when Derek thankfully moans out a "So close Stiles!" 

Stiles moves from his spot in Derek's neck to lean down and kiss him, "Yeah? C'mon baby cum for me, you're so good, so beautiful, I can't believe i'm lucky enough to get you like this, to get to see you like this." 

Another spot on thrust to Derek's prostate and his body seizes up under Stiles's, all his muscles tensing beautifully as he paints his stomach and some of Stiles's with cum.

It's that sight coupled with Derek clenching around him that pushes Stiles over the edge, and he cums with Derek's name on his lips.

 

Sweaty and sated, Stiles pulls out, kissing Derek softly when he winces at the loss.

He grabs the towel that was strewn off to the side and gently wipes down Derek and then himself before taking and tying off the condom and shoving that and the soiled towel onto the floor.

 

He cuddles down on top of Derek's chest, tracing a finger down the thin line of hair that starts at Derek's chest and goes down the middle of Derek's abs to his happy trail.

"So?" He prompts when Derek still hasn't said anything.

"That. That is definitely happening again. If you liked it, I mean." Derek pants out.

 

Stiles grins and looks up at his boyfriend, "Well I know I definitely liked it...so you did?"

"Liked it? I loved it. 10/10 would do again." Derek sighs out, leaning down to kiss Stiles.

Stiles laughs lightly against Derek's lips, "Yeah? Good."

 

"Thank you for being patient with me and not pushing me, and just for being you." Derek whispers, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Of course Der, I love you."

"I love you too." Derek responds back, meeting Stiles in a slow kiss.

 

Stiles pulls away, "Wait...do you think the guys next door heard us agai-" Stiles starts, but before he can continue he's interrupted by the sounds of whistling and cheering and congratulating coming from next door again.

"Oh god." He groans while Derek laughs again.

"Room 123 back at it again ayy!" Stiles hears one of the guys yell.

This time, Derek groans and Stiles laughs.

 

"We really should get to know those guys or something, all they know about us is how we sound when we lose our virginities." Stiles mumbles against Derek's chest.

"Yeah, we really should." Derek says, rubbing a hand up and down Stiles's back.

 

It's at that moment that they hear what sounds to be a party horn being blown and a party popper being opened.

 

"...Or maybe not." Stiles says wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, maybe not." Derek agrees laughing.

Stiles joins in.

 

The pair eventually laugh themselves to sleep, cuddled up to each other.

 

Happier than either of them have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy me attempting to write smut again coooooool  
> Finished this at 4 am so there's probably typos because I have no beta  
> Also, title isn't really from any song but if you want one that fits "Fallin' For You" by my girl Colbie Cailat is super good  
> I'm so tired why did I stay up this late writing smut  
> Anways!  
> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks light up my world :D  
> XxKait


End file.
